Legend of Zelda- El regreso de la obscuridad
by Danchap
Summary: ¿Que hay mas allá de los limites de Hyrule?... Unas tierras desérticas, tristes, en hambruna, pero ella tiene su propios héroes, el sabio príncipe, la heroína valerosa, y un obscuro se. Pero que es lo que ha traído al príncipe de esas lejanas tierras en penumbra, la nescesidád de encontrar un nuevo heroe
1. 1- 2 mundos, 2 historias

Capitulo 1- Dos mundos, Dos historias

Mi nombre, Xeon Droger, abandone mi trono hace ya 2 años, mi reino lo sabe y espera mi triunfal regreso, este mundo a sufrido muchos cambios los dioses nos crearon, y como todo creador , tiene o tuvo esperanza de su creación, nosotros, fuimos los primeros creados, así esta escrito, pero hubo un rey que desafió a los dioses, y ellos nos abandonaron, nos condenaron a una sequía y desolación de mil años, pero nos hemos adaptado con el tiempo. aunque cada año las cosas empeoraban, pero un día, 20 años después de la muerte de ese rey, nació una niña, el padre murió al salvarle la vida al rey, la madre murió al darle a luz, entonces el rey la tomo como hija propia, pero 18 años después, del cielo descendió un dios, un dios que no podía quitar la maldición, pero podía darles una luz de esperanza, a todos en ese desdichado pueblo, con un cabello negro como la noche, lasio y largo, vestía una armadura dorada, con detalles blancos y ojos obscuros.

Se aproximo a la chica, coloco su dedo anular en su frente y con una voz grave, pero de manera dulce dijo: "Tu hija llevara en su espíritu el poder que ayudara a estas desérticas tierras, en sus momentos mas obscuros, cuando el espíritu del rey Kain I, quien maldijo a los dioses y actuó como un rey malévolo, vuelva en otro cuerpo, pero no podrá completar su misión sola..." , Entonces se acerco al rey, que ya estaba en sus últimos años, y quien se puso de rodillas, mostrandole respeto, le dijo, "Cásate, tu difunta esposa, esta en mis cuidados, as sido un buen rey, Ella debe ser joven, entonces, cuando estén en ese matrimonio, tendrás un príncipe. Pero no pierdas tiempo, tu sabio espíritu reencarnara en ese chico, por eso cuando el nazca tu deberás morir, escribe libros, para que el aprenda de tu sabiduría. Pero aun mas importante, esos sueños de otras tierras mas prosperas, donde no has ido jamas, debes plasmarlo todo en un libro, y lo titularas: "Historias de otras tierras", no dejes que nadie lo lea jamas, y en cuanto tu hijo haya nacido, dile a tu esposa que se lo lea, en forma de cuentos. Para que al crecer, pueda ayudar al héroe con el que sueñas. El deberá acompañar a la chica que trae el espíritu valeroso, pues con su sabiduría y el coraje de la chica, estinguiran el poderoso mal, de estas tierras." , Se disponía a retirarse, cuando se detuvo en la luz azulada de donde había salido, giro y dijo, "Esos espíritus reencarnaran en cada época, hasta que el mal que también lo hace se extinga..., si es que lo hace alguna vez".

Entonces el rey Augusto, como se llamaba, Se caso con Anamaria Orses, una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, luego escribió todos los sueños que tuvo, de esas tierras desconocidas y ese héroe, sus compañeros y sus historias, había trabajado en eso, día y noche durante dos meses, luego ordeno crear un altar a ese dios pero el dios no había dado su nombre, entonces dejo el altar como una ofrenda al dios salvador, Savar el dios de la salvación. También ordeno la creación de una habitación en el castillo, donde coloco las cosas que lo convirtieron a el en un rey sabio y justo, miles de libros, un tablero de ajedrez, con una vista, de donde se podía ver todo el castillo, aunque el paisaje, seguía siendo desolador.

Una mañana, el rey estaba afuera de la iglesia, donde su esposa, se encontraba dando a luz, bebió entonces, muy felizmente, su ultimo trago de vino. Elevo su mirada al cielo y un rayo de sol atravezo el obscuro paisaje, y cayo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su hijo, Danther I, como lo llamo su madre, creció con el sueño de ser cada vez mas sabio, pero su misión, recién inicio a los 9 años, pero esa es una historia para otro día. En fin soy descendiente, de una sabia familia, de un rey bondadoso, pero no siempre fue así, el hijo del rey august heredo su espíritu, pero su hijo, no lo hizo, su nieto si, y luego el nieto de ese y el nieto de ese, en fin, solo se heredo entre nietos de sangre real.

pero el rey Kemik II el padre de uno de mis ancestros, uso magia negra y declaro la guerra a los dioses, ellos entonces le impusieron un castigo, la vida eterna en el infierno, siendo comido por lobos feroces, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y para evitar nos quito la magia, pero como las diosas tenían una tierra como preferencia, les otorgo toda nuestra magia, y la tierra se dividió en dos, Periodiont mi tierra, un lugar donde la magia no existe, y Perlion, donde La magia es real y esta en todos y todo.

Entonces, la población disminuyo, muchas muertes debidas a enfermedades, hambre o incluso sed. Y cuando parecía que este lado del planeta se extinguiría, Arten II se le cruzo por la mente, lo que sucedería si alguien uniera, algo de madera y rocas, y creo las herramientas, entonces las preguntas fluyeron, a tal ritmo que unos años después la tecnología suplanto a la magia.

Mi padre, quien no heredo el espíritu colonizo ciudades, conquisto castillos, porque el tenia maquinas que ningún otro reino tenia,tanto que Tesla se convirtió en un solo reino, y un día después de discutir con el, yo tenia 20 años, el salio en busca de nuevos mundos que conquistar, y no volvió...

han pasado ya 3 años y con el libro "Historias de otras tierras", descubrí que todo lo que allí estaba escrito se volvía real con el tiempo, y que ese chico con el que August soñaba, vivía en perlion, y que compartía la historia con Mia, la heroína de nuestra tierra, incluso su descripción era la misma, con excepción de que este, era chico, y que los personajes que lo rodeaban eran iguales a mi y a los demás, pero de sexo opuesto, con nombres distintos incluso, pero iguales.

Con una única excepción, en el castillo, cuando Kain III me ataco, sucedió algo que no esperaba, Mia me cubrió, pero el hacha atravezo el escudo, y la asesino, entonces, la ira me consumió, y Danther, mi alter-ego que despertaba cada vez que la ira me dominaba, tomo la espada de Mia y lo asesino.

Pero, su espíritu no murió solo se escapo en forma de una esfera roja ya que el único que puede vencer su espíritu y evitar que tome forma física, solo podía ser quien tuviera el espíritu lleno de valor, y mi espíritu era sabio, no valiente.

Aunque aun no eh visto nada que pueda ser de Kain, pero se que volverá, cuando menos me lo espere, entonces partí en busca de el único héroe que podría derrotarle. Y entonces, nuestros caminos se volvieron a cruzar, pero para mi y para el, era la primera vez que nos veíamos.

Cabalgue en Shadow mi caballo, negro como la noche misma y rápido como ningún otro, y llegue al limite, una cerca, separaba u frondoso bosque, verde y obscuro, -Así que solo esto separa Periodont de Perlion, que absurdo- pero al acercarme a ella, un voz en mi cabeza dijo - Soy aquel al que llamas Savar, solo pueden cruzar esta frontera quien sea de buen corazón, y lo demuestre -, eso me helo la sangre, pero entonces, baje de shadow, y le dije -Vuelve shadow, este bosque es muy peligroso para ti-, shadow se fue andando por donde vinimos, y lo vi desaparecer por el horizonte del verde campo.

Luego me di la vuelta y en la valla apareció una puerta, y al abrirla oí -Bien echo, un acto de buen corazón, asegurar a un amigo, enviándole a casa. Pero creo que no quiere dejarte solo, pues allí vuelve-, en esencia, Shadow volvía al trote y se paro junto a mi bajo su cabeza como señal para que monte nuevamente.

Cedí y luego cabalgamos por ese bosque, un bosque sin camino, donde cualquiera podría perderse, pero nunca me perdí, no porque sea bueno ubicándome, ni porque shadow pueda ver en la obscuridad,no, sino porque sabia el destino, Hyrule.

2 días y 2 noches hasta que llegue, pero el libro indicaba que una historia había comenzado, y no la podía interrumpir, o podría pasar lo mismo que paso con Mia. Entonces, Shadow se esfumo, algo que podía hacer, ya que el venia de este mundo mágico, pero solo yo lo sabia, si lo decía, Savar debía llevárselo.

Me tape el rostro y me coloque ropa que me tapara todo para que nadie me pudiera reconocer. y me mantuve en secreto para evitar afectar la historia. Me dirija entonces a mi primer destino, Villa Kokiri.


	2. 2- La Piedra del bosque

Capitulo 2- La Piedra del bosque

Camine entre las penumbras por el bosque hasta encontrar el tronco de un árbol, que según el mapa de August, daba al puente que conectaba Villa Kokiri con el campo de Hyrule. Pero al llegar al puente, escuche que alguien se aproximaba así que salte bajo el puente, y por suerte caí en tierra firme, y sin que me pudiera ver me aleje de bajo el puente y lo pudo ver bien, un niño de pelo rojo fuerte y con pecas en la cara que vestía con unas ropas verdes muy largas, se quejaba, de alguien, que era esto y que no podía hacer esto otro, y algo de que le gustaba mas a una tal Saria, pero me estaba yendo cuando escuche que dijo el nombre del héroe, Link.

Me arriesgue pero salte sobre el puente y me miro sorprendido, me agache para hablar con el, -¿Quien es ese tal Link del que tanto hablas?- y para ocultar mi voz, hable a manera de casi susurro, -Li...Li..¿Link?- dijo temblando, -Si ese, es que lo estoy buscando, -Bu..bu..bueno...- dijo aun mirándome con sorpresa, -tranquilo, no te haré daño- dije al ver sus nervios, -Bueno... Link es un chico que no es nada especial, no tiene hada...-, y al decir eso de su gorra verde salio una luz con unas pequeñas que en esencia era un hada, -... pero a pesar de todo Saria lo quiere mas a el que a mi, incluso ademas de eso el árbol deku lo llamo y lo tuve que dejar pasar.-, -Gracias- dije, y salte nuevamente bajo el puente, siguiendo los mapas que August había hecho, llegue al gran árbol Deku.

Me quite lo que me cubría la cara, y el gran árbol Deku dijo -Se a lo que viene príncipe Xeon, Dese prisa, sin usted, no llegara lejos.- no entendí eso, pero rápidamente entre en su interior, note que las antorchas dentro del árbol deku, estaban apagadas,pero en libro estaban encendidas.

Fue entonces que entendí a lo que el gran árbol Deku se refería, debía provocar ciertos eventos, para que la historia suceda.

Rápidamente encendí las antorchas, y me oculte, pues Link salia de una habitación, lo seguí por su recorrido a través del árbol Deku. Era muy ingenioso, pues la única manera de bajar a las raíces, era saltando desde lo mas alto, cosa que entendió minutos mas tarde, lo seguí, por las sombras, para que no me viese.

Reflejó correctamente las nueces Deku de los guerreros. y así llego a una habitación, con un monstruo gigante, una araña colosal que parecía vestir una armadura, un ojo anaranjado con un centro obscuro estaba por delante, el chico tenia una cara de horror, pero la araña hablo, -¿Quien eres tu?, ¿y porque perturbas mi sueño?, Soy Gohma el rey parasitario-, pero Link, no respondió uso su resortera y le dio con una nuez deku en el ojo, ella salio segada hacia atrás, a lo que link corrió hacia ella y le dio una estocada en su aparente punto débil, luego, el gigantesco parásito, puso unas especies de huevos de donde salieron unos parásitos mas pequeños, pero Link dio tres golpes y los venció, entonces Gohma bajo del techo ya con el ojo recuperado y link lanzo otra nuez y repitiendo el proceso, en poco tiempo se quedo sin nueces, y entonces Gohma río y link comenzó a correr de ella y sus embestidas, así que se me ocurrió dejar algunas nueces en el suelo, para que el las viese.

Corría para evitar esas bestiales embestidas, hasta que cayo, por no ver las nueces, y Gohma se aproximo, abrió su boca (que parecía no tener y que se encontraba bajo el ojo), y pensé, esto no sucedía así, espere para confirmar que esto no acabaría como parecía, pero Link tampoco hacia nada para evitarlo, solo se cubrió la cara con su mano izquierda, y mi paciencia se acabo, tome mi arco, y le di un flechazo en el gigantesco ojo, retrocedió rápidamente, gritando -AAAHHHH!... ¡¿De donde demonios saliste tu?!- link se quito la mano del rostro y pudo verme, corrí hacia el, y le di la mano para que se levantase, me miro sorprendido, -Apúrate, antes de que recupere la vista- sacudió la cabeza y me dio la mano para levantarse, desenvaino su corta espada, y tomo su escudo, -¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto corriendo hacia la segada Gohma, -No hay tiempo, después te lo explico- dije apuntando a su enorme ojo para disparar en el momento en que se recuperara.

Pero cuando link dio su ultimo golpe, un fuego azul la envolvió y se hizo pequeña, muy pequeña, y al acercarme note que no era mas ni menos que un pequeño escarabajo, que huía aterrado, entonces un portal azul apareció en el centro de la habitación, y un Corazón mágico junto a el.

Link se aproximo al corazón y al tocarlo, sus heridas sanaron por completo, incluso su ropa había sido recompuesta, entonces se paro sobre el portal azul que lo elevo del suelo un poco y lo hizo desvanecer, luego yo me pare en ese mismo portal, y también fui transportado.

Aparecimos frente al Gran árbol Deku, quien dijo - Link, gracias por derrotar a ese parásito, pero mis días han terminado, antes de irme necesitaras esto-, y desde la copa bajo una piedra verde redonda y plana, con unos detalles dorados, -Ve ahora al castillo de Hyrule y habla con Zelda. Navy, Quiero que lo que acompañes hasta el final de su aventura...- Y al decir eso, un hada salio de bajo el sombrero de Link, -... Y tu Danther, has intervenido en la historia, acompaña a Link para comprobar que la profecía se cumpla, ahora... adiós- y sus hojas verdes se secaron, las hadas que lo rodeaban, formaron un circulo de muchos colores y bajaron para dispersarse en el bosque, Link corrió hacia el árbol, lo abrazo y lloro, lloro diciendo - No... por favor, Gran árbol deku... no te vayas- , los kokiri ingresaban hacia donde se encontraba el ya marchito árbol. y todos con los ojos con lagrimas hasta que el chico pelirrojo con el que habia hablado dijo para todos, -Fue el... fue Link, era el único que estaba con el árbol-, pero link lo negaba, entonces ante esa acusación injusta replique, -No es cierto, yo estaba con link, el no lo mato, solo que se acabo su tiempo...-pero sus miradas de pena y odio giraron hasta mi y ese chico grito, -Los Dos,... fueron los dos,... aquí no queremos a los asesinos,- y link salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hacia el puente, no dije nada, con ese odio y ese dolor, que tenían las palabras serian en en vano.

Fui detrás de link y al llegar al puente me detuve, pues presencie desde las sombras como una chica de pelo verde, le regalaba a link una ocarina, y luego ella toca un alegre melodía que pareció alegrar a Link, luego salio a las praderas de Hyrule, y lo seguí.


End file.
